A mobile device earpiece permits hands-free audio communications when communicatively coupled to a paired mobile device. At times, the mobile device user can refer to a display of the paired mobile device for interacting with the earpiece.
Other people in close proximity to the mobile device user however may be unaware when the mobile device user is operating the earpiece. This can be frustrating to other people since the mobile device user by way of the earpiece may be engaged in a conversation of which the other people are unaware. In such cases, the other people do not know whether the person is talking to them or not.
A need therefore exists for mitigating the confusion associated with operating an earpiece in public.